El ultimo enemigo
by Luli Kinomoto
Summary: Cáp. 5 La profesora Mitsuky ha muerto no se sabe cómo. Mientras tanto el amor entre Sakura y Shaoran va cresiendo. Tomoyo se comporta extraña y ...mucho mas!COMPASIÓN! ES MI PRIMER FIC LEANLO!
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!! Soy Luli!!! Este es mi primer fic de Sakura que hago sola ya que hice uno con una amiga! Estos personajes no me corresponden si no a Clamp. Bueno, espero que les guste y se diviertan.  
  
********** ********** Cáp.1: El suceso inesperado.  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Sakura había transformado las cartas Clow en sus propias cartas. Había pasado el peligro, la emoción y la aventura.  
  
Sakura estaba caminando hacia la casa de Tomoyo junto a ella, que por cierto estaba muy contenta.  
  
Tomoyo: Ay!!! Sakura!!! El traje que te estoy confeccionando es divino, te va a quedar perfecto!!!  
  
Sakura: 0///0 ¡ay! ¡¡¡Que pena!!! Tomoyo, pero para que me quieres grabar y hacer trajes si ya transforme todas las cartas?  
  
Tomoyo: Eso es muy obvio!!! Quiero grabar toda la vida de mi mejor amiga!!! Y además tengo pensadas varias fechas para grabarte. La primera en Navidad, luego en año nuevo, luego en...  
  
Sakura: Esta bien Tomoyo, pero no tienes que dedicar toda tu vida a mí!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Es que no es un sacrificio para mí, es un pasatiempos que amo. Cada vez que hago un traje o te grabo lo hago con mucho cariño y se me viene la felicidad!!!  
  
Sakura: Muchas gracias Tomoyo, eres un muy buena amiga!!!  
  
Tomoyo: jo, jo, jo!!! Muchas gracias.  
  
Llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo. Tenían pensado hacer muchas cosas, tomar medidas, ver videos, salir por la tarde (era la mañana) y muchas otras cosas. Van hacia el cuarto de Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Mi madre llegará mas tarde, están haciendo un nuevo producto en la empresa.  
  
Sakura: ¡Que bueno!  
  
Tomoyo: Almorzaremos más tarde, ahora que quieres hacer?  
  
Sakura: Sigues teñendo ese producto para cantar caraoke?  
  
Tomoyo: Si, pero se lo di a mi madre. Puedo mostrarte el video, el último, cuando transformaste las cartas Luz y Oscuridad en cartas Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Dale!!! Ese no lo vi!!!  
  
Tomoyo va a buscarlo y lo pone en su televisor gigante. Y empieza.  
  
-En esta vida soy Eriol pero en mi vida pasada fui Clow- Y así siguió hasta cuando Eriol durmió a todos pero a pesar de que Tomoyo se durmió la cámara siguió prendida. Y no se veía casi nada por la pose en que se había puesto pero se vio una persona correr que no era ni Sakura, ni Shaoran ni Eriol.  
  
Sakura: Y esa persona? Rebobina!  
  
Tomoyo: es verdad, se supone que no había nadie despierto aparte de uds. Que significa esto?  
  
Sakura: No se, retrocede la cinta.  
  
Retrocede la cinta.  
  
Sakura: No se le ve la cara, está encapuchado!  
  
Tomoyo: Es cierto, y seguro que tiene poderes mágicos ya que no se durmió.  
  
De repente se siente una presencia.  
  
Sakura: Una presencia!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Ponte este traje que te hice, voy por la cámara.  
  
Salieron las dos a la terraza del cuarto de Tomoyo. No había nadie por afuera.  
  
Sakura: Llave que guardas los poderes de mi propia estrella, revela tú verdadera ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo, libérate!!! Vuelo!!!  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura se subieron al báculo y se dirigieron al Rey Pingüino, donde se sentía la presencia. Bajan a ver que pasaba y Sakura se adelantó. Se sintió un ruido. Algo se dirigía muy pero muy rápido hacia Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo: Cuidado Sakuraaaaaa!!!!  
  
******************************** Hola. Soy Luli otra vez, espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo que publiqué. Y no olviden dejar reviews!!! Y aquí esta Eriol! Eriol, que te pareció el primer capitulo? Eriol: Es muy interesante! Y espero que todos nos dejen sus opiniones!!! 


	2. El regredo de Shaoran

Hola devuelta a todos!!! Les pido que dejen reviews! Perdón por la demora y espero que les guste este capitulo. Agradezco los reviews de Princess no me acuerdo y de Ish...   
  
Cáp. 2: El retorno de Shaoran.  
  
Tomoyo: Cuidado! Sakuraaaa!!!  
  
Hubo mucho humo, no se veía nada, solo se escuchó un grito de Sakura. Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver a la persona que la había salvado del ataque misterioso se puso hanyahan.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: Shaoran!!!  
  
Shaoran: Sakura, estás bien?  
  
Sakura: Si, muchas gracias.  
  
Tomoyo: Vengan a mi casa, hay mucho de que hablar.  
  
Se fueron los tres a lo de Tomoyo, y al llegar Tomoyo fue a dejar la cámara con la intención de dejarlos a salas a Sakura y a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: Yo... te extrañé mucho...  
  
Shaoran: Yo también!  
  
Sakura: (le cae una lágrima) No quiero que te vallas!!! (sé larga a llorar)  
  
Shaoran: (Abrasándola) Luego hablamos de eso. Estoy muy feliz de haberte vuelto a ver.  
  
Entra Tomoyo, y Shaoran suelta a Sakura rápidamente todo rojo.  
  
Tomoyo: Ya dejé la cámara, debemos empezar a arreglar las cosas, Shaoran, tu que haces acá?  
  
Shaoran: Yo vine por dos motivos, uno porque sentí una presencia que venía de acá y otro porque estuve leyendo los libros de Clow y uno dice que cuando el nuevo amo de las cartas termina de hacer todo lo que tiene que hacer una persona volverá. Lo que no me entra es porque esa persona apareció tres años después de lo que dice el libro.  
  
Tomoyo: Y si esa persona esta desde mucho antes y no notaron la presencia?  
  
Sakura: Eso puede ser, y de casualidad Tomoyo, crees que esa persona del video tenga algo que ver?  
  
Shaoran: de que persona hablan?  
  
Tomoyo: es que estábamos viendo la cinta de cuando Sakura transformó las últimas cartas, y cuando Eriol durmió a todos a los que no tienen poderes mágicos vimos que una persona extraña pasó por la cámara a lo lejos. Esa persona estaba encapuchada y es segura que tiene poderes, por algo no se durmió.  
  
Shaoran: Puedo ver la cinta?  
  
Tomoyo: Si, pero que tal si primero vamos a almorzar?  
  
Todos fueron a encargarles la comida a las guardaespaldas. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaban.  
  
Tomoyo: Hoy es 13 de febrero, y Sakura terminó de transformar las cartas un día.... creo que 24.  
  
Shoran: y Eso? T.T  
  
Tomoyo: Es mi número preferido, jojojo!!! (Caída típica)  
  
Comieron muy bien y al terminar Shaoran recordó que le prometió a Way que volvería temprano.  
  
Shaoran: Debo irme.  
  
Sakura: Les parece de juntarnos los tres mañana?  
  
Tomoyo: Yo no puedo, lo lamento! Que tal si arreglan vos y Shaoran?  
  
Sakura: si no hay ningún problema?!?!  
  
Shaoran: (todo rojo) Está bien.  
  
Tomoyo: Pero si hay alguna presencia o cosa rara mas vale que me llamen. o.0 Chau Shaoran!!!  
  
Ya había pasado todo el día y Sakura se estaba yendo a su casa de vuelta. Al llegar vio que su hermano ni su papá habían llegado aún. Fue directo a su cuarto. Al llegar se le ocurre llamar a Shaoran para quedar para mañana. Agarra un pequeño calendario para anotar, y le dieron retorcijones en la panza.  
  
Sakura: Mañana es San Valentín!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y voy a salir con Shaora!!!!   
  
Sakura estaba toda roja. Cuando Tomoyo dijo que era 13 de de febrero no se había dado cuenta que al día siguiente era San Valentín. (Pobre, que despistada. ;;)  
  
Marco el número se Shaoran y salió la voz de él.  
  
Teléfono: Hola, Flia. Li.  
  
Sakura: Hola... Shaoran?  
  
Teléfono: Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Si. Soy... yo.  
  
Teléfono: Quieres arreglar para mañana?  
  
Sakura: Si, eso creo.  
  
Teléfono: Adonde vamos?  
  
Sakura: Que tal si vamos al templo Tsukimine? M e enteré que habrá un festival para el día de San...  
  
Teléfono: Si, ya se que mañana es ese día. Está bien si te paso a buscar por tu casa a las 8 de la noche?  
  
Sakura: esta bien, nos vemos mañana!!!  
  
Sakura bajó corriendo a la cocina a hacer unos chocolates para Shaoran. Agarró un libro para cocinar que tenía el papá y empezó a leer la parte de chocolates.  
  
Sakura: Ay! Porque cocinar es tan difícil!!! Pero es para Shaoran. Y de paso les voy a hacer a mi padre, a Yukito y a Touya. Justo cuando terminó se abrió la puerta y entró Touya y Yukito. (T.T Que raro, Yukito viene a comer a lo de Sakura)  
  
Touya: Ya llegué!  
  
Sakura: Hola hermano!  
  
Touya: Oho! El monstruo esta cocinando, Yuki mejor vete!  
  
Sakura: No, es decir... Hola Yukito!  
  
Yukito: Hola Sakura, que rico olor!  
  
Sakura: Es chocolate!  
  
Yukito: Mmm... me muero por probarlo!  
  
Sakura: Es para mañana!  
  
Yukito: Esta bien, que vas a hacer ahora mientras yo y Touya hacemos la cena?  
  
Sakura: Me duele un poco la cabeza, me voy al cuarto y si no es mucha molestia me podrían llevar la comida.  
  
Touya: Claro, si los monstruos no pueden bajar las escaleras...  
  
Yukito: Basta Touya, deja a Sakura en paz.  
  
Sakura subió las escaleras y fue directo a su cuarto. Estaba pensando en el día siguiente. Entró al cuarto y decidió llamar a Tomoyo. Marcó el número.  
  
Teléfono: Hola? Habla Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura: Hola Tomoyo!  
  
Teléfono: Hola Sakuraaa!!! Puedo pasar mañana por tu casa a la tarde? Te estoy haciendo un traje para cuando mañana salgas con Shaoran!!! Es divino!!! Esta lleno de volados, corazones y colores!!!  
  
Sakura: 00 Esta bien Tomoyo! Ven mañana por la tarde!  
  
Tomoyo: Esta bien, te veo mañana! Chau!  
  
Sakura: Chau!  
  
Sakura se acostó en la cama medio mariada por todo ese día. Luego se abrió la puerta. Yukito entró con la comida y se la dejó. Y luego salió lentamente. Sakura comió y cayó dormida. Sin saber lo que pasaría al día siguiente, sin saber nada de lo que vendría. Holaaa!!!! Este capitulo y el anterior son cortitos pero el que viene no lo es tanto!!! Bueno, nos vemos!!! Chau!!!! Espero reviews!!!! 


	3. Esperando

Hola, quiero agradecer mails y reviews!!!!Sobre todo quiero agradecer a Kokoro Asakura por haber enviado reviews al otro fic que estoy haciendo con mi amiga Paloma: "El otro Card Captors" Por fin, de tanto esperar ahora está el tercer capitula. Espero que les guste!!!!! Es medio pesado pero es necesario para leer el 4 capitulo. Repito: Espero que les guste!!!! Cáp. 3: "Esperando" (siempre lo dije, los títulos no son lo mío)  
  
Era la mañana del 14 de febrero cuando Sakura bajó la escalera medio dormida, en pijama, y se dirigió a la cocina. Había una nota del hermano que iba a volver tarde y una del papá que llegaría a la noche. Sobre la mesa estaba el desayuno preparado para ella. Lo comió y al terminar vio el reloj preguntándose por que su familia se había levantado tan temprano y por que su desayuno estaba frío. Miró al reloj.  
  
Sakura: Queee??? Son la 1 del mediodía??? Va a venir Tomoyo y todavía no almorcé, pero no tengo hambre. ( ) Me iré a cambiar.  
  
Apenas terminó de cambiarse cuando sonó el timbre y abrió la puerta. Estaba Tomoyo con un papel en la mano.  
  
Sakura: Hola Tomoyo!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Hola Sakuraaa!!! Vamos a tu cuarto, te quiero probar este traje!!! Sakura: Esta bien!!! Estoy un poco nerviosa....Tomoyo, que tienes en la mano?  
  
Tomoyo escondió el papel rápidamente. Tomoyo: No, no es nada! Subieron al cuarto. Tomoyo empezó a tomar medidas. Tomoyo: Cadera... (Decía mientras escribía), de largo... Sakura: Tomoyo, de donde sacas tantos modelos de trajes? Tomoyo: jo, jo, jo! Solo con cerrar los ojos, pensar la situación, basta. Es decir, se me viene a la cabeza una imagen tuya con un traje! Sakura: Que buena amiga que eres!  
  
Siguieron hablando mientras toban medidas. Al terminar, ya eran las 8 menos cuarto. Sakura estaba muy linda, con el pelo recogido con una media cola, y el traje estaba lleno de volados. Era azul francia y verde manzana, muy bonito.  
  
Tomoyo: Muchas gracias por todo, debo irme! Suerte!!!  
  
Tomoyo se veía apurada  
  
Sakura: Chau Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana!  
  
Al instante volvió a sonar el timbre. Sakura no dudo en abrir la puerta. Estaba toda roja esperando ver a Shaoran. Su corazón palpitaba muy pero muy rápido, abrió la puerta y...  
  
Kero: Hola Sakura!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Kero!!!!! (Tono de decepción) Pensé que eras otra persona!!!! Vete al cuarto Kero, iré a una fiesta y te traeré pastel!!!  
  
Kero: Pastel! Pastel!  
  
Kero subía al cuarto cantando. Mientras tanto Sakura ya se empezaba a preocupar por Shaoran. Ya eran las 8:15, y Shaoran era siempre muy puntual. Dio varias vueltas por la casa sin saber que hacer. Empezó a pensar si habían quedado a las 8 pero era inútil. Sabía perfectamente que era a las 8. Se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
Sakura: Voy a llamarlo y si no esta...  
  
Marcó el número de teléfono de Shaoran y nadie atendía.  
  
Sakura: Espero que este bien. Voy a tener que ira buscarlo a su casa. Sakura se agarró el vestido y Salió corriendo por la puerta. Era difícil correr con los zapatos que le había hecho Tomoyo. Se los quitó. Estuvo corriendo hasta la casa de Shaoran. Tocó el timbre.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran!!!! Estas???? Nadie contestó. Empezó a golpear la puerta hasta que se abrió sola. Sakura: Estás? Sakura levantó la vista y no pudo creer lo que vio. Shaoran estaba tirado en el piso desmayado.  
  
Hola a todo!!! Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo!!! (Aunque es medio aburrido T.T) Pero es necesario para leer el capitulo que viene que les va a encantar!!! Bueno, gracias por los reviews!!! Chauuuuu!!! 


	4. San Valentín

Hola a todos!!! Después de tanto esperar aquí hay otro capitulo!!! Espero que les guste!!! A todos los que me envíen reviews quiero que me pongan su edad!!! Y si alguien me quiere hacer una pregunta háganla! Gracias!!!  
  
Bubble-tomo: Gracias por el review!!! Ahora verás lo que le pasó al POBRE Shaoran.  
  
Selene Kiev: Gracias por el review! Bueno, este cáp. es mas largo!!!  
  
Cáp. 4: "San Valentín"  
  
Sakura no pudo creer lo que vio. Shaoran estaba tirado en el piso desmayado. Sakura corrió hacia él.  
  
Sakura: estás bien??? Shaoran!!!  
  
Shaoran no respondió. Sakura con lagrimas el la cara, se fijaba si había alguna herida. Pero no había nada. Shaoran abrió lentamente los ojos.  
  
Sakura: Estás bien? Que te pasó?  
  
Shaoran costosamente habló contemplando los ojos verdes de Sakura.  
  
Shaoran: Sakura... lo siento por no haber podido ir a tu casa. Estás muy bonita...  
  
Sakura no dio crédito a sus palabras.  
  
Shaoran: Estaba aquí apunto de salir cuando...algo o alguien vino hacia mí. Saqué rápido una carta pero fue inútil. Me quedé inmóvil, no me podía mover. Sentí frío, y...me desmayé.  
  
Sakura: Pero ahora estás bien y yo me quedaré a cuidarte toda la noche.  
  
Al escuchar eso Shaoran se paró rápidamente.  
  
Shaoran: No!!! No vamos a suspender la salida!!! Estoy bien!!!  
  
Sakura: (Con una sonrisa en la cara) Está bien, vamos!  
  
Sakura se puso rápidamente los zapatos que se había sacado que combinaban con el vestido. (Lo que quedaba del vestido)  
  
Shaoran estaba muy guapo. Caminaron hasta el templo tsukimine sin palabras y sin miradas. Sakura hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. Al llegar Shaoran sacó los boletos.  
  
Sakura: Son las 8:30, comamos más tarde, que tal si vamos a algunos de los juegos que inauguraron???  
  
Shaoran: A los autos chocadores?  
  
Sakura: Me encantaría!  
  
Agarraron unos planos. Los autos chocadores estaban muy cerca. Subieron enseguida. Los autos chocadores tenían formas de cisnes que decían "San Valentín". Loa autos empezaron a andar. Primero se chocaron con una pareja de personas mayores, luego a una de personas más chicas y luego con Chijaru y Yamasaki.  
  
Sakura: Que sorpresa!!! Que hacen aquí?  
  
Chijaru: Yamasaki me invitó por el día de San Valentín.  
  
Yamasaki: Yo no te invité, tu me invitaste y hablando del día de San Valentín, se originó cuando los chocolates ni existían, hasta que....  
  
Chijaru: Bastaaa!!!! (T.T)  
  
Siguieron chocando cisnes hasta que se pararon, señal que se tenían que bajar. Se despidieron de Yamasaki y de Chijaru. Luego siguieron caminando mirando el plano.  
  
Sakura: Estuvo muy divertido y a donde quieres ir ahora?  
  
Shaoran: Mmm... que tal si vamos a la parte de premios? Ya sabes, "disparar al mono", o a "embocar la pelota"...  
  
Sakura: Me encantaría!!!  
  
Fueron hacia el sector de premios que a ninguno de los dos le extrañaba que los premios sean corazones, o cisnes, o chocolates u ositos. Shaoran se acerco a un mostrador de "emboca el aro".  
  
Shaoran: Quiero seis aros por el corazón.  
  
El señor le entrego seis aros llenos de colores de los cuales Shaoran embocó el 2do y el 5to. Le entregaron el corazón y en vez de entregárselo a Sakura lo guardó en su bolso. Sakura se quedó dudando medio enojada. Luego Sakura jugó al "tiro al blanco" y no ganó nada.  
  
Sakura: Otra ficha, es por Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: (todo rojo) 00 Sakura, está bien, no importa.  
  
Sakura le hizo caso y fueron los dos a un bar al aire libre donde iban a cenar. Las mesas estaban decoradas con velas (con formas de cisnes T.T) y la luna llena estaba más grande que nunca. Sakura se sentó. Estaba todo tan lleno que no habían mozos. Estaban todos trayendo y dejando comida desesperados. Sakura no sabía que hacer, miraba las otras mesas donde todos se besaban. Se escuchaban todos esos ruidos desagradables y Sakura estaba ahí, en frente de Shaoran, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran, que vas a pedir?  
  
Shaoran: Croquetas de pulpo! Y tú  
  
Sakura: Yo también, me han dicho que la porción de croquetas es muy grande, quieres compartirla?  
  
Shaoran: Vale, y de bebidas?  
  
Sakura: Un jugo...  
  
Shaoran: Pidamos un baso grande y lo compartimos, no tienes problema?  
  
Sakura: Para nada!  
  
Sakura estaba desesperada! Iba a compartir un jugo con Shaoran de la misma copa!!! Cada vez los besos de las otras mesas se escuchaban más. Sakura no sabía que hacer, que tema poner, que decir. Se suponía que Shaoran es el caballero, el que pone tema. Shaoran finalmente movió la mano todo rojo y la puso arriba de Sakura. Sakura se sobresaltó!!!  
  
Shaoran: Sakura...que has hecho mientras yo no estaba?  
  
Sakura: Echarte de menos....  
  
Shaoran: Aparte de eso?  
  
Sakura: Pensar en ti...  
  
Tanto Shaoran como Sakura estaban todos rojos. Shaoran no sabía que decir y a Sakura esas palabras le salían solas de la boca.  
  
Sakura: Voy por los...digo por el jugo, he visto un mozo!  
  
Sakura se alejó cuanto pudo. Buscó un mozo que estaba allí y le encargó un jugo y las croquetas. Al volver a la mesa vio a una chica, una de su edad, estaba al lado de Shaoran. Su pelo rojizo largo se movía hacia los dos lados. Tenía una piel blanca pálida y unos labios rojos intensos. Sus bellos ojos profundos se volvieron hacia Sakura. Se quedó contemplándola hasta que dijo:  
  
JimikyChan: Tú debes ser Kinomoto!  
  
Su voz era fría. Shaoran no le sacaba los ojos de encima. (Yuyuyuyuy!!! Hay rivales) Sakura: ¿Quién eres y que quieres?  
  
JimikyChan: JimikyChan si quieres. Solo pasé por aquí.  
  
Sakura: Bueno, con permiso me siento en mi silla.  
  
JimikyChan: Nos volveremos a ver...  
  
Se marchó sin decir nada más. Sakura dejo su ira de lado y se sentó otra vez junto a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: La conocías?  
  
Shaoran: No. Preguntó si sobraba esa silla y le dije que estaba ocupada.  
  
Sakura: Muchas gracias Shaoran!  
  
Pero no estaba del todo convencida.  
  
El mozo trajo todo. Sakura se dio cuenta que lo quería un montó a Shaoran. De vez en cuando lo miraba y Shaoran lo mismo. Terminaron de comer. Estaban caminando y apareció un hombre con Yukata.  
  
Hombre: Que bonita pareja! Que tal si entran a los botecitos del amor?  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se sobresaltaron y se pusieron todos rojos. Se dirigieron a los botecitos del amor. (nn) Se subieron y empezaron a nadar por un largo lago. Iban tomados de la mano mirando las carpas de colores. Cuando se separaron de los otros botes Sakura se decidió a hablar. Soltar su gran duda que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Sakura: Antes de estar con Meilin, te gustó otra chica?  
  
Shaoran se veía confundido desde hace un rato, como si algo le molestara, pero ahora se lo veía mas confundido. Estaba sudando, se apretaba los labios.  
  
Shaoran: N...no. Por que pensarías eso?  
  
Sakura: No lo se, solo pregunto.  
  
Los dos estaban raros. Se soltaron de la mano. Sakura empezó a hablar.  
  
Sakura: Bueno...Shaoran... te quiero...decir que...te quiero.  
  
Sakura soltó todo lo que quería decir desde hace mucho tiempo. Shaoran la abrazó. Shaoran se fue acercando más a ella.  
  
Shaoran: Yo también.  
  
Dijo él sin dejar de acercarse cada vez más a ella. Ella nunca supo lo que era UN BESO. Sakura se le acerco hasta que ya podía contar las pecas de la nariz de Shaoran...  
  
Hola!!! Uyuyuy!!!! Batí mi record! Hoy escribí 7 páginas de Word!!! Tal vez les parezca poco pero para mi es mucho!!! nn Habrá beso en el próximo Capitulo? Que pasará? Bueno, también quiero avisarles que dentro de poco va a ver un capitulo especial y que se va a tratar sobre la pareja que uds. quieran. Solo tiene que escribir reviews con la pareja que quieran y habrá sorteo. Chau!!!! 


	5. El suceso inesperado y la mala noticia

Hola!!! Perdonen por la demora Agradezco los reviews de todos. También quiero que no han enviado a la pareja perfecta ;; Y acá el 5to capitulo. Espero que les guste!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cáp. 5: "Suceso extraño y la mala noticia"

Sakura se le acerco hasta que ya podía contar las pecas de la nariz de Shaoran.........

Sakura volvía a su casa medio confusa por lo que había pasado. Estaba caminando muy rápido hasta que se chocó con alguien y ambas cayeron al piso.

Sakura: Tomoyo!!! Lo siento!!!

Tomoyo: No, no hay problema! Sakura...te has besado con Shaoran? Por eso estás tan distraída? nn

Sakura: 00 Que quieres decir??? Cuando hablas de besar te refieres a declaraciones, beso en la mejilla, beso en la mano...

Tomoyo: Lo sabía!!! Lo tomo como un sí!!!

Sakura: Bueno, no fue una beso, pero si un pequeño besito!

Y tú... te has basado con alguien?

Tomoyo tenía su rush de labios corrido y estaba muy nerviosa y torpe. Tomoyo no dio crédito a sus palabras y cambió de tema.

Tomoyo: Sakura, tengo que darte una mala noticia. Pero te la cuento mañana.

Sakura: (medio preocupada) Está bien! Bueno, me debo ir! Nos vemos! Mañana te llamo y quedamos!

Tomoyo empezó a caminar y se le cayó un papel del bolsillo. Sakura lo agarró, lo guardó hasta que se aseguro de que Tomoyo no la viera. Empezó a leer.

_Querida Tomoyo: _

_Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Eres una amiga, una amiga de verdad. Quiero verte mañana a las 3:15 de la tarde en "El rey pingüino". Ya he conocido a la novia del pobre Shaony. Pobre, si que me necesita. Bueno, nos vemos mañana...sin nada mas... _

_Jimy Chan_

Sakura se quedó sorprendida sin nada que decir. Quien era esa tal Jimy? Y ese tal Shaony? No sabía que pasaba, ni que le ocultaba Tomoyo, ni con quien se había besado Tomoyo (si es que se había besado). Se quedó pensando y decidió que al llegar llamaría a Tomoyo. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa. A penas era consiente de lo que había pasado con Shaoran.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y subió directamente a su cuarto. Al ver que Kero no estaba, se sintió aliviada. Necesitaba un rato para pensar que había pasado. Se sentía como si no tuviera otro pensamiento. No sentía nada. Sus penas y pensamientos habían desaparecido. Ya había olvidado la carta misteriosa y de llamar a Tomoyo. A penas era conciente de que esa noche no solo había salido con Shaoran si no que se habían besado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era ya la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura bajo las escaleras de muy buen humor. Se preparó el desayuno, lo tomó y enseguida se cambio. Al terminar de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer miró el calendario para ver que ya faltaba menos de un mes para empezar el colegio. Enseguida pensó en llamar a Shaoran...pero...no podía. Lo que había pasado entre ello dos esa noche le impedía llamarlo. Entonces decidió ir a comprar el pan. Salió de la casa y empezó a caminar. Cuando llegó al centro escucho que alguien la llamaba. Era Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Sakura! ¿Cómo esta mi mejor amiga?

Sakura: 00 Bien!

Sakura sabía que era la oportunidad de preguntarle a Tomoyo sobre esa papel (Niña pilla nn uuuuu)

Sakura: Tomoyo... a noche se te cayó este papel y yo...

Tomoyo lo agarró rápidamente preocupada.

Tomoyo: Lo leíste? 0.o

Sakura asintió con la cabeza toda roja. Tomoyo lo guardó rápidamente asustada.

Sakura: Lo siento! ;;

Tomoyo: No! No era nada importante! Ella es...una amiga mía desde hace mucho tiempo...Es la hija de una amiga de mi mamá.

Era evidente que estaba improvisando, inventaba todo en el momento. (Pero Sakura es muy despistada T.T)

Sakura: Ya veo! Pero lo siento mucho!

Tomoyo: No te preocupes! Eh... una cosa. ¿Hoy a la noche podes venir a dormir a casa? Tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

Sakura: Si, pero...ha pasado algo peligroso...

Tomoyo: No te preocupes hasta la noche, por favor!

Sakura: Está bien!

Se despidieron y Sakura siguió su camino hacia la panadería. Compró el pan y volvió hacia su casa.

Touya: T.T Buenas tardes monstruo.

Sakura: No soy un montruooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Touya: T.T Entonces por que gritas como montruo?

Sakura se dirigió furiosa a su cuarto después de dejar el pan. Justo al abrir la puerta sonó el teléfono. Sakura atendió.

Sakura: Hola, habla Sakura.

Teléfono: Hola...soy Shaoran.

A Sakura se le pararon los pelos, empezó a toser y se golpeó contra la cama.

Sakura: Hola Shaoran.

Teléfono: Me preguntaba si mañana quieres...

Sakura: salir? Ir al templo Tsukimine?

Teléfono: Si, eso mismo. Todavía no sacaron los juegos.

Sakura: Me encantaría! Mañana a las 8. Nos encontramos allí.

Teléfono: Bien, hasta luego.

Sakura estaba SUPER FELIZ!!! Iba a salir con Shaoran! Estuvo saltando y cantando por el cuarto hasta que el hermano la llamó para almorzar. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Su padre la saludó y ella a él. Estaban comiendo con la radio prendida. Sakura se quedó escuchando.

ïï©ï¬ï ï³ï©ï®ï ï¤ïµï¤ï¡ï ï´ïµï¶ï¯ï ï­ïµï£ï¨ï¯ï ï©ï¸ï©ï´ï¯ï®ï ïï ï´ï¯ï¤ï¯ï ï¥ï¬ï ï­ïµï®ï¤ï¯ï ï¬ï¥ï ï§ïµï³ï´ï³ï ï¹ï ï¤ï©ï£ï¥ï®ï ï±ïµï¥ï ï¹ï¡ï ï¥ï³ï´ï¡ï®ï ï§ï²ï¡ï¢ï¡ï®ï¤ï¯ï ï¬ï¡ï ï³ï¥ï§ïµï®ï¤ï¡ï ï°ï¡ï²ï´ï¥ï®ï ïï¯ï ï´ï¯ï¤ï¡ï³ï ï¬ï¡ï³ï ï°ï¥ï¬ï­ï£ïµï¬ï¡ï³ï ï´ï©ï¥ï®ï¥ï®ï ï£ïµï¡ï´ï²ï¯ï ï¥ï³ï´ï²ï¥ï¬ï¬ï¡ï³ï®ï 

ïï¯ï´ï©ï£ï©ï¡ï³ï ï¤ï¥ï ïºï¬ï´ï©ï­ï¯ï ï­ï¯ï­ï¥ï®ï´ï¯ïºï ï¥ï¬ï ïªïµï§ï¡ï¤ï¯ï²ï ïï¯ï²ï©ï¹ï¡ï­ï¡ï ï¨ï¡ï ï¶ï¥ï®ï£ï©ï¤ï¯ï ï¡ï ïï¨ï©ï¨ï©ï®ï®ï ïï¥ï§ïºï®ï ï¬ï¯ï ï±ïµï¥ï ï¤ï©ï£ï¥ï®ï

Sakura siguió escuchando desinteresada hasta que llegó una noticia medio extraña.

_Noticia de último momento: Hoy ha muerto una niña aproximadamente de 14 años. Se la encontró disfrazada de hechicera ya que salía de una fiesta de disfraces..._

Sakura terminó justo la comida y fue a prender la televisión. Justo estaban pasando la misma noticia. Estaba la chica tirada muerta. Pero lo que mas le extrañó fue el disfraz. Era la imitación viva de los trajes de Tomoyo. Era obvio de que la atacaron pensando que era Sakura o Shaoran, o alguien con poderes. Pero siguieron hablando.

_Si, pero el misterio mas grande es como la mataron. No tiene ninguna herida ni lastimadura, no hay sangren balas ni cuchilla ni nada. Hicieron análisis de sangre esta todo bien. Es un misterio._

Sakura sabía que la habían matado con magia.

Se quedó escuchando la tele, la radio, pero no decían nada más. Al mirar la hora se dio cuenta que ya tenía que ir a lo de Tomoyo. Ya eran las 6:00. Agarró su bolso ya listo, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa. Se tomó un colectivo y al llegar vio a Tomoyo en la puerta. Se saludaron y subieron a su cuarto.

Tomoyo: Sakura te tengo que decir una muy mala noticia.

Sakura: Dime...

Tomoyo: He recibido ayer un mensaje. La profesora Mitsuky ha muerto.

Hola!!! Cómo terminó! XDSi, ya lo se, me van a querer matar pero es muy importante esta muerte porque...mejor me callo así siguen leyendo el próximo capitulo. Espero reviews sobre el capitulo y sobre la mejor pareja. Chau!!! Nos vemos!!! nn


	6. La desición de Sakura

Hola devuelta! Eel fic de la otra vez termina muy en suspenso y lean este capitulo que termina….bueno, termina común! Pero el que viene….!nn

Cap. 6: "La decisión de Sakura"

He recibido ayer un mensaje. La profesora Mitsuky ha muerto.

Sakura se quedó petrificada. Tenía que haber escuchado mal. La profesora Mitsuky…muerta…era imposible. Miró a Tomoyo pero se le nubló la mirada. Se refregó los ojos, intentó hablar pero no le salieron las palabras.

Tomoyo: Lo se, me quedé igual. Es terrible…

Sakura: ¿Cómo …?

Tomoyo: Bueno, no se sabe. No se encontró nada, se cree que de un para cardíaco, aunque su médico asegura que estaba bien del corazón. Es un misterio…

Sakura se quedó pensando y le bastó dos segundos para darse cuenta de que la profesora había muerto igual que la niña de las noticias.

Tomoyo: Mañana la van a enterrar en Inglaterra y estamos invitados. Nos enviaron los pasajes para mañana a las 7:30 de la tarde.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza aunque estaba segura de que no quería ir. No estaba lista para eso.

Tomoyo: Shaoran irá.

A Sakura no le importó. No le importaba quien iba y quien no. Estaba como tonta, no sentía ni el viento que entraba por la ventana, ni la voz de Tomoyo que seguía hablando.

Tomoyo: Sakura, sé que estás mal aunque intentes de no hacerlo notar. Llorar no tiene nada de malo.

A Sakura le cayó una lágrima por la cara. Y le salió la voz.

Sakura: Tomoyo, por que pasan cosas tan feas?

Tomoyo: (suspiró) Es el destino, el destino elige que va a pasar, que hacemos. Cada una de nuestras decisiones, cada cosa buena y cada cosa mala es el destino. Incluso hay cosas que nosotros no queremos y que el destino elige por nosotros, como lo de la profesora…

Sakura se lanzó a Tomoyo llorando. Se quedó pensando con los ojos cerrados en lo que le dijo Tomoyo, y así calló dormida.

Al día siguiente

Tomoyo: Sakura! Sakura! Despierta!

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la blanca cara de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Ohooo! Tienes los ojos irritados por las lagrimas pera lucen tal lindos! XDDDD

Sakura: (Medio dormida) 00 Gracias! Que…pasó?

Tomoyo: Nada, te quedaste dormida arriba de mis rodillas y te acosté en la cama.

Sakura se levantó bostezando. Se quedó pensando en la charla con Tomoyo de ayer. Al principio pensó que era un sueño pero al instante su amiga habló y lamentablemente se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño.

Tomoyo: Sakura, se lo que te cuesta aceptar la muerte de la profesora Mitsuki, pero debes venir conmigo y Shaoran al entierro. Si nos enviaron los pasajes es porque la profesora en verdad quería que vayamos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y largó a llorar.

Sakura: Tomoyo, tú no puedes entender nada! La profesora fue como una madre para mí! Me salvo en varias ocasiones, me protegió y se preocupó mucho por mí! No puedo aceptarlo…

Las dos se callaron. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Tomoyo se decidió a hablar,

Tomoyo: Ve a tu casa. Tienes que estar sola un rato para pensar. Pasaré por tu casa a las 6:30, una hora antes de que parta. Buena suerte.

Tomoyo se marchó de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara. En verdad comprendía como se sentía su amiga, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, a ella le había costado mucho aceptar esa realidad.

Sakura se quedó sola en la habitación. Ya había dejado de llorar cuando decidió volver a su casa. Salió lentamente del cuarto y poco a poco fue dirigiéndose a su casa.

Al llegar tuvo suerte en que nadie estaba. Sólo quería estar sola, sin nadie que le hable, que le discuta ni que intente comprenderla.

Se quedó media dormida todo el día hasta que se hicieron las 6:30 y el timbre de su casa sonó. Bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien que no pensaba encontrarse. Era Kero.

Kero: Sakura! Ya es tarde! Ven, tengo tu bolso listo y tu hermano me dio todo el dinero necesario para que gastes. Él se encargará de avisarle a tu padre!

Sakura no sabía de que hablaba, pero se fue a cambiar. Al terminar, Kero se transformó en Kerberos y le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que suba arriba de él. Ella obedeció, y juntos salieron volando por la ventana. Al cabo de unos segundos Sakura entendió. ( T.T que despistadaaa)

Sakura: Kerooo! No me lleves! No quiero ir, todavía no lo pensé!

Kero la ignoraba a pesar de que se seguía quejando.

Al llegar, Kero se transformó con cuidado en "un muñeco de felpa".

Sakura: Sólo voy a despedir a Tomoyo y a Shaoran. Luego regresaremos a casa.

Se acercó a preguntar por el vuelo 12 y se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho. Se escuchó la voz de una de las azafatas llamando a todos pero no había ninguna señal de sus amigos. Sakura se empezó a retirar.

Kero: (escondido en el bolsillo de Sakura) Tonta! Que haces?

Sakura: La pregunta es que hago acá. No voy a ir a ver como todos se despiden de una persona a la que quise mucho…

Kero: (escena dramática nn) Pero no puedes ver su cara sonriente entre las personas que amaba? Sakura, se lo que sientes, se lo que es perder a una persona a la que le eras fiel y la valorabas…

A Sakura se le paró el corazón.

Kero: …pero lo que ella mas querría en este momento es verte, que la vallas a saludar, y no porque te obliguemos, si no por tu voluntad, tus ganas de querer seguir viviendo y recordandola!

A Sakura le cayó una lágrima por la cara y abrazó a Kero.

Sakura: Gracias Kero! Gracias por animarme! Me voy antes de que salga el avión.

Kero: (sonriendo) Bueno, Sakura nos vemos! Y acordate de preguntarle a Erial sobre los sucesos extraños y las presencias.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, agarró sus valijas y salió corriendo. Pudo ver el avión, ya casi despegando, y empezó a correr mas rápido. El avión empezó a avanzar y ella empezó a gritar que esperaran. Justo estaban por cerrar la última puerta cuando un chico castaño de unos bellos ojos color marrones apareció junto a una chica pálida, flaca y alta. El chico extendió la mano, que Sakura pudo agarrar con fuerza.

Sakura: Gracias Shaoran! Tomoyo, lo siento! Siento haber sido una tonta!

Sakura pegó un salto justo cuando el avión empezó a ascender. Al segundo se cerraró la puerta.

Tomoyo: nn Sakura! Que bueno que viniste!

Sakura: Perdón Tomoyo, perdón profesora Mitsuky!

Sakura miró a Shaoran que este le sonreía.

Shaoran: Vamos! Inglaterra nos espera!

Hola gente! Después de tanto tiempo escribí este cáp. Y estoy escribiendo uno de Harry Potter, pero primero quiero terminar este! Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews y esperen el próximo que lo pienso publicar en Abril! Nos vemos!


End file.
